Secrets
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: She was heartbroken when he chose another and left, leaving behind everything and everyone.


**A/N:** _**This will probably be the only chapter with Renesmee's pov. Hope you like the story. Please review.** _

* * *

**Prologue**

_I felt a sting of tears._

_A sad smile was forced upon my face._

_I nodded._

_"I hope you're happy." Surprisingly I was actually sincere._

_His eyes betrayed him, showing the guilt he felt._

_I turned._

_"Nessie." I hesitated, looking back. He looked away, not able to look me in the eyes. "I...I'm sorry..."_

_"So am I." I walked away, not looking back at the man I loved._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sigh.

I ducked and swung my leg in an semi-circle, hitting my attacker in the gut. He flew back several feet, only to come at me again.

Great. This is not what I came here for. I didn't need anymore distractions. It was bad enough that I fooled around, wasting time. Now I was going to be even later. They were gunna kill me.

I was already in a defensive position, ready to fight him off. He aimed a hit at my head and missed since I back-flipped out of the way.

"Go away." I told him in my chime-like voice, which I'd gotten from my mother. I got a snarl and lung in reply. Persistent wasn't he. I moved out of the way, with seconds to spare. "I don't have time for you."

Just a second after I said this, my cell phone began to ring. I sighed and hit him in the face, all of my strength behind it, grunting. It sent him into the woods, going through several trees on the way.

"Hello?" The phone was already to my ear.

"Where are you? Are you done yet?" Jamie. Just the sound of his voice made me happy.

"No, not yet sweetheart. Almost." He sighed.

"If you don't hurry up you'll miss it!" I grinned.

"I know, I know. I just got distracted. I'll be there on time."

"Promise?" My grin grew.

"Promise. I will be there, nothing will keep me away. You know that." I just just see him frowning from worry. "Let me talk to one of the others."

"Hi! I miss you!" Jessie practically yelled into the phone.

"I miss you too. I miss all of you."

"Hurry up and come home!" He was coming back. Shit.

"I'll be there." I ducked the kick he aimed at me and returned it with one of my own, landing a hit. "Let me speak to your sister."

"Mirabella!" He cried, calling his sister. I grimaced at the level of his voice. "It's mom!"

"Hello?" Her quiet voice spoke into my ear.

"Hey. How's it holdin' up?" I heard a low growl just behind me. I back-flipped, watching as he ran under me.

"Good, I guess." She's a very non-committal person.

"Good. Well I have to go." He tried a side-swipe, missing. "I'll call you back when I'm done with my business here, 'kay?" I could almost just see her nodding.

"Alright. Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too." There was a click on the other line. I hung up and placed the phone back into my pocket. I heard the thuds of paws hitting the ground, still a distance away. They were coming. Finally. I turned my attention back to the vampire in front of me.

I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm bored of this game you play." A feral growl was his response. He lunged as I did. I pulled my arm back slightly, and hit, my arm going into his stone-like body. We landed on our feet.

He tried to bite me, but I pushed his face away, and began to rip his body into shreds.

There were growls behind me.

They had arrived.

Finishing up my work, I turned to them, covered in the blood of my enemy.

I grinned.

I'm sure it probably looked demented, but it didn't matter.

"Hi!" I took a step to them and heard a rip. Instantly my attention was to my clothing. It was skin-tight, well the bottom of the shirt was, and he hadn't landed a blow so I didn't know why it ripped. It was only a few stitches, no one would've noticed but me, and that was all that mattered. My tummy, once flat and tone, now had a slight bulge, one that only one with sharp vision like mine would've noticed. "Son of a bitch." I muttered. Great. Now I'm pregnant. Wouldn't **he** be thrilled.

I sighed and shook my head, turning my attention back to the shifters, once called werewolves.

Leah was the only one to shift into human form. She pulled on the loose, sleeveless dress she'd been carrying and walked towards me.

"Why have you come back?" She stopped short several feet, crossing her arms. I smirked.

"Ahh, can't I visit my friends?" I heard growls from the pack. They had re-merged. Surprise surprise. Now that I was out of the picture, they had no reason to be slit in two.

"You have no friends here." A look of hurt showed on my face. It was fun to fake such emotions, to see what kinds of responses you would get form it. She looked guilty.

"But...I thought..." I looked away, forcing tears to rise. "I guess...she's replaced me in all ways..."

Seth yipped, sad that I was upset.

Jacob, on the other hand, just sat there. His teeth bared. He knew what I was doing.

I giggled. He always knew. After all, he was once my other half.

"Kidding!" They glared at me. "Anyways, I was just wondering..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Spit it out!" Leah demanded. I sighed.

"Well, it's not my idea but I was wondering if you all would like to come to Italy for the rest of the week." No one said anything. "No? Ohh well. Guess they won't get to meet my friends. Well see -"

"Who? Who wanted to meet us?" Leah was curious.

You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. In this case it's a wolf.

"My children. Tomorrow's their birthday. They'll be two. Well, physically they'll be twelve...but...Anyway, do you want to come or not?" I really needed to get back, but before I did that I had to invite my family. Ugh.

"When did you have children?" Leah looked interested.

"Two years and fifteen days ago." I replied.

"Who's the father?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." I was lying through my teeth of course.

"How do you not know?" Jacob asked. He'd transformed back into a human. I smiled widely at him.

"Honestly Jacob, do you think I was going to pine over you forever?" He growled. "Besides, you weren't faithful either. You were having sex with _**her**_ behind my back. Don't you look at me like that. If you really think I would never find out, you're alot dumber than you look and that's sayin' somethin'."

He was getting pissed off, but it didn't matter to me.

"Ohh, and if you bring Vanessa with you, I can't guarantee her safety. Emily and the others will be just fine though." I took out my cell, and saw the time. I swore. "If you're going to go, I suggest you get back home and pack now. The plane is going to leave in a few hours."

No answer again.

I sighed.

"Well, I'm going now. I have to see if my family is coming." I waved bye and took off.

I knew I was going to dread meeting them again. Instincts were probably going to prove me right.


End file.
